guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Anthem of Fury
This plus Dragon Slash? Ouch. --Black Ark 04:29, 28 July 2006 (CDT) Use it in iway It's not that great compared to Dark Fury. Is there any way to get fast recharges and stuff? I haven't looked at paragons — Skuld 09:08, 8 September 2006 (CDT) Was made Elite in the 9/22 update. It seems good for primary Paragons who are Spear Masters. However, I'd prefer Focused Anger. --Zinger314 09:30, 23 September 2006 (CDT) Tsk Tsk, remember these are crazy when activated together. Dark fury, sweltering heat, fgj.. hell you could be backbreaking every strike. (Not a fifty five 14:51, 26 September 2006 (CDT)) :check the update on the 20th aseptember, adrenaline gain is capped at double standard gain Oljomo 15:35, 26 September 2006 (CDT) ::Yep, it's limited to backbreaker every OTHER hit. Dark Fury + Mark of Fury + Sweltering Heat for 6 adrenaline a hit FTW! I'm pretty sure that's the highest maintainable amount of adrenaline a hit. Note that the two Fury skills give anotehr hit, rather than giving a bonus to adrenaline. On the other hand, you really only need to have Backbreaker every third hit, giving them 1.25 seconds to get out of the way. Better would be a 3 second knockdown every other hit, which leaves them with a mere half second to move somewhere safe. Earth Shaker, Devastating Hammer and Hammer Bash all fulfil the requirements (2 second knockdown which goes to 3 under Stonefist and adrenaline cost less than 13) to work. Earth Shaker would be especially fun, keeping down a cluster of targets for 3 secs out of 3.5. --Khoross 13:28, 28 September 2006 (CDT) I just noticed, since this affects all allies and not just party members it could be quite useful in missions or maybe at a warrior shrine in AB where you get warrior NPCs as your allies. -Isidore you would not use this in combo with dragon slash, as that already has a nice adrenaline return, whereas this skill could turn any other skill into a dragon slash of sorts, for example, power attack. (or spear of lightning) ~Soqed Hozi~ 02:49, 21 May 2007 (CDT) When combined with other paragon(s) and warriors, the adrenaline gain can be staggering for such a wide scale. With some other skills, and very skilled use of your adrenaline, you can pump out Backbreakers and all kinds of other skills at nauseating speeds. This skill is only good in a team setting, Focused Anger would probably be better if you were just using it on yourself. DancingZombies 11:59, 30 May 2007 (CDT) Could also be used like Anthem of Flame to trigger refrains (and finales to a lesser extent). Has the same recharge, cost and cast time. 124.168.71.87 08:59, 5 June 2007 (CDT) Bugged? Just noticed that this skill wasn't giving back the leadership gain from allies while fighting my way back to Ascalon on my Paragon. I've taken screenshots to show that Fall Back was triggering on allies as normal, but Anthem of Fury seems to only trigger on party members. Fall Back triggering on NPCs, Anthem of Fury triggering only on party members --image:Goteki-45.jpg [[user:Goteki-45|'Goteki-45']] 09:59, 5 June 2007 (CDT) :Seems to be so. --Fyren 15:44, 5 June 2007 (CDT) ::Should someone edit the article if this is happening to more people than just me? I don't know how to add that box warning that the skill is bugged >_> --image:Goteki-45.jpg [[user:Goteki-45|'Goteki-45']] 04:47, 8 June 2007 (CDT) ::: --50x19px user:Zerris 05:05, 8 June 2007 (CDT) ::::But that would involve learning more wiki code D: *adds to the article*. I'm assuming here that the bug is that it doesn't hit allies at all, since that makes more sense than it hitting allies but not returning energy. Unfortunately, I can't test this out currently as I don't AB much and I don't have time to test with Vizunah/Unwaking Waters. --image:Goteki-45.jpg [[user:Goteki-45|'Goteki-45']] 07:49, 8 June 2007 (CDT) :::::And add a Notes section, or it looks ugly. :p --50x19px user:Zerris 08:00, 8 June 2007 (CDT) Description Updated The ingame description was updated and needs to be done on wiki as well. "For 10 seconds, all party members within earshot gain..." ImperialPriest 05:35, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :Way ahead of you :P --Gimmethegepgun 05:35, 17 February 2008 (UTC)